Sealed Words
by Forbidden
Summary: This Jedi Apprentice and a handmaiden meet, and NUte Gunray has come back trying to take Naboo again. Find out how the Handmaiden and the Apprentice end up and how they try to defeat NUte's army.
1. Default Chapter

Ben-Zhoo was walking around the little marketplace when bump!  
  
"I'm sorry," said a girl that dropped a lot of books, "I'm a very clumsy person." They both kneeled down to pick up the books.  
  
"The marketplaces always crowded with people."said Ben-Zhoo. He looked up and saw the girl's face. She was very pretty, her face was heart shaped, with brown eyes and long black hair.  
  
"I never had to carry so many thick books at once before, but they are very important."  
  
"Then you should be careful not to lose them."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"My name is Ben-Zhoo, but my friends call me Ben."  
  
"Thank you for helping me pick up the books Ben. Oh no, I have to go! I need to get these books in on time!" The girl started running quickly.  
  
"Wait, you have not told me your name!"  
  
The girl turned back and shouted, "My name is Saneena!"  
  
"You're late!"scolded Amidala, "What took you so long?"  
  
"I was distracted." Saneena replied.  
  
"By what?"  
  
"Aren't your books more important than this?"  
  
"They're just here for my entertainment. I was going to read them but conversation is much more interesting."  
  
"I thought they had some sort of record or something."  
  
"Just tell me what happened."  
  
"Well…ok. I was walking to the palace through the market place. And then I bumped into someone."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"I'm getting there. I said that I'm sorry and that I'm clumsy. So I started picking up the books and he helped me."  
  
"It's a boy?"  
  
"Yes. I looked up and I saw he was about my age, 13."  
  
"Oooh! Saneena has a new boyfriend!"  
  
"Do not! He was just nice. He said his name was Ben-Zhoo but his friends call him Ben. I forgot that I was supposed to get the books to you and so I said that I had to go. I started running and he yelled out and asked for my name."  
  
"I think he likes you!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Why else would he want your name so badly?"  
  
"Umm…maybe umm…never mind!"  
  
"Hehe! Come on Saneena! We are supposed to be at that meeting!"  
  
"What meeting?"  
  
"Just come on! We have to get dressed!"  
  
"Hello master." Said Ben.  
  
"Hello Padawan. We are to fly to Tatooine tonight." His master, Seki-Dai, replied.  
  
"Why must we go to Tatooine? Why can't we meet Queen Amidala here?"  
  
"She is in danger! She knows it as well. Nute Gunray has been released from the prison on Sejra."(Sejra is a planet that holds prisoners).  
  
"I was hoping we could stay here longer…"said Ben sadly thinking about Saneena.  
  
"We must go early to prepare for their arrival."  
  
"When will they come?"  
  
"They'll arrive at Tatooine a week later than us. Another Jedi master and his apprentice will come along with us. Her majesty is more familiar with those two Jedi than she is with us. The apprentice is 19 years old and the master is 35 years of age."  
  
Two weeks have passed and Amidala has arrived to Tatooine with the two Jedi and three of her handmaidens.  
  
"It has been quite a while Obi- Wan. 11 years I believe? Qui-Gon and you have always came to visit me every year. What happened to these visits?"(Seki-Dai)  
  
"Ever since Qui-Gon passed away, I decided to start my own life."  
  
"But is a life worth not visiting old friends?"  
  
"This is Anakin Skywalker, my apprentice."  
  
"Hello."(Anakin)  
  
"This is Queen Amidala and three of her handmaidens."(Obi-Wan)  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you."(Amidala)  
  
"These are my handmaidens Jasina, Dundrulli, and Saneena."  
  
"I have a young apprentice, Ben. Don't know where that little rascal ran off to but I'm sure you'll meet him later."(Seki-Dai)  
  
After dinner, Saneena went outside to stargaze.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Saneena turned her head to see Ben.  
  
"Looking at the stars. I didn't expect to see you again. You weren't at dinner."  
  
"I wasn't hungry."  
  
"You will be soon. We have a long journey back to Naboo."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes. I'm confused why the queen is making us come here, and then go back to Naboo again. Why couldn't we just meet in Naboo?"  
  
"She is in danger."  
  
"If she was then she would have told me."  
  
"What do you mean she would have told you? Maybe she didn't want to worry you."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Does she rule the country well?"  
  
"She's a great leader, and an even better friend."  
  
"She's 11 years older than you."  
  
"She is a very kind person. She accepts anyone of any age, any nationality, and almost any personality."  
  
"Now that we're back in Naboo, there is to be a ball." declared Amidala.  
  
"What kind of ball?" asked Saneena, "A round ball? A crystal ball?"  
  
"A dancing ball." replied Amidala.  
  
"How fun!" many of the other handmaidens yelped excitedly.  
  
"Permission to not attend the ball mylady!" said Saneena because she didn't know how to dance.  
  
"Permission declined." Said Amidala simply.  
  
Ben giggled and Saneena pouted.  
  
"I know that you don't know how to dance so we will have dancing lessons for all those who don't know how." Said Amidala knowing that Saneena had absolutely no experience in dancing, "We will meet in the ball room for practice in the evening. You all still have time to learn because the ball will be within a week. Obi-Wan and Seki-Dai will not have to attend because they have a meeting. The rest of you do have to attend."  
  
"Ok, now all of you do not know how to dance, is that correct?" said the dance teacher, "Don't answer that. We will provide your clothes when the ball comes, except to those who already have clothes that are proper. Now tell me your names, the guests I mean."  
  
"Anakin."  
  
"Ben."  
  
"Very well, the queen does not know how to dance herself so you Anakin, will practice with her. I believe that Ben here is too short. A good partner for uhh…Saneena." She paired up the other people with someone else of their height and then started to teach the dancing.  
  
"One, Two, Three, Four, One Two Three Four, Step and Step and Twirl!"she directed them.  
  
Finally, the time has come for the ball. Saneena was not very excited. She stepped on Ben's feet so many times that she lost count! Ben however, was happy that the ball was coming. He wanted know what a ball was like. He showed up at the ball a little late but made it in time for dinner. After dinner, the dancing began. Amidala was dressed in a pink gown with white laces. She danced with Anakin ever so gracefully, they were like the center of attention. The first song was over. Many people complimented them and said they were good dancing partners.  
  
"Were is Saneena?" Amidala asked Ben as soon as the people stopped crowding around her and Anakin.  
  
"I don't know, she doesn't seem to like dancing very much. You wouldn't believe how many times she stepped on my feet!"  
  
"You have to have a partner, and it looks to me like everyone else is taken. Besides, we know you like her a lot."  
  
"Go look for her."said Anakin.  
  
"And when you find her, you two don't have to dance. Just have fun!"  
  
"Well, ok. Can we leave the ball room?"  
  
"Fine, but you have to be in the ball room when the ball is over!"  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
So Ben went around the ballroom looking for her. She wasn't there. He looked around the ballroom again. She wasn't there. He started to get worried. He went outside to the balcony to find someone stargazing. She was dressed in a plain black gown with her hair up.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Ben gasped.  
  
"I didn't feel like dancing."  
  
"We don't have to. Amidala said that we can leave the ballroom but we have to be here when it's over."  
  
"Did she really say that?"  
  
"Would I ever lie to you?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Then come on!"  
  
They went around the palace and came by a spiral staircase where Saneena stopped him.  
  
"I used to slide down stair rails all the time."she said, "it'd be really fun if I could again."  
  
"Then you should."  
  
"I don't know…I haven't done this in a long time."  
  
"If I go first, then will you go?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll catch you at the bottom."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Umm…yes."  
  
So they climbed the staircase and down went Ben. Then Saneena came. Ben caught her just in time and spun her around in his arms. They went up again and did the same thing.  
  
"I'm tired now. Let's go back to the balcony on the ballroom."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They went to the balcony and looked at the stars, talked about the stars, told each other about the stars they have seen. They talked about the stars for a long time when Saneena finally yawned.  
  
"Do you need to go to sleep? You can if you want to, I'll wake you up when the ball is over."  
  
"Thanks Ben."Saneena said softly as she drifted off to sleep in Ben's arms. Ben, however, could not stay awake either. The ball lasted for so long that he fell asleep as well.  
  
Morning came and Ben just woke up still on the balcony, and Saneena still in his arms. He woke her up and told her it was morning.  
  
"Sorry, the ball lasted so late last night I couldn't stay awake anymore."  
  
"It's ok. I heard that some balls last until sunrise."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Where were you last night?" asked Jasina.  
  
"I fell asleep."answered Saneena.  
  
"I saw you! You were with Ben! You two looked so cute together!" Dundrulli blurted out excitedly.  
  
"Oh be quiet."snapped Saneena.  
  
"You know it's true!" Jasina yelped.  
  
"You know it's true!" yelped Jasina, "You should be with him!"  
  
"He's a Jedi remember? Jedi are forbidden to fall in love." Said Saneena sadly.  
  
Two weeks have passed and Obi-Wan has announced that Amidala, Seki-Dai, and their assistants go to Coruscant with him to prevent Nute from invading Naboo again. Ben was happy that he was leaving the planet. He wanted to visit more stars and travel more, go on adventure. Saneena, on the other hand, walked away sadly. But she knew that she had to stay on Naboo and believe in the queen. She asked Amidala if she could go with her but Amidala said it was too dangerous and that she needed Saneena in Naboo.  
  
"Saneena! Did you hear? I'm going to Coruscant!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you going with the queen?"  
  
"She said that she needs me here, and she does."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"It could be the last time I see you, the last time I-"  
  
"It won't be the last time! I promise! I promise I'll come back!"  
  
"I know you will."  
  
At Coruscant, Amidala tried to convince to make a decision now to stop Nute Gunray from attacking her country. The council decided to wait for the decision later. Amidala sadly told the rest what had happened. "Nute has probably already invaded Naboo already." And she was right.  
  
A comlink came to the ship a while ago saying that droids were holding the Naboo in camps, except for the handmaidens. The handmaidens have escaped to a safer place. Ben started to worry about what happened to Saneena.  
  
"Jar Jar! We are in need of your help!" Saneena shouted.  
  
"Whasa happened?"  
  
"Nute Gunray has come back! He has recaptured Naboo! We need your peoples' help!"  
  
"Ok. Mesa go get the boss."  
  
The boss came to shore and heard what has happened.  
  
"Then wesa must take back the planet! Let's go!"  
  
"No wait! We have to create a plan." Said Saneena.  
  
They created a plan. Saneena knew that Nute would contact Amidala once he had someone important to hold custody. Someone important to her. Someone he knew was important to her.  
  
The Gungans entered the palace from a new secret passageway the Naboo and Gungans had created when they became friends 10 years ago, when they first found Anakin. The Gungans were hidden in the palace in which they would attack all droids in sight once given the signal. Saneena used herself as a diversion and let herself get captured. Nute came to the planet earlier than Amidala had. "So you are one of Amidala's handmaidens are you? You should cooperate if you don't want to get hurt, but that depends on Amidala." He sent a message to Amidala.  
  
"Hello you majesty. This must be your newest handmaiden. Saneena is her name? Well, if you ever want to see her again alive, then you must-"  
  
"NOW!" Saneena screamed to the Gungans. They came out and attacked all the droids in sight and the connection was broken.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ben worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, but Saneena is very clever. She has made a plan and asked the Gungans help to take back Naboo. She gave us a chance to go back to Naboo and take it back." Said Amidala.  
  
"What will happen to her?"  
  
"She will be fine. She's a very clever girl, there are many secrets you don't know about."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You will find out soon."  
  
"You will find out soon."  
  
They've reached Naboo and entered the palace. The Jedi were very surprised at what they found there. Droids and Droid parts were everywhere! They ran up to a hall to find Gungans going home. "It seems that they are done with their part." Said Obi-Wan, "Jar Jar! What happened?"  
  
"Mesa dunno. Da little girl tell us to help her and so wesa did. Wesa finish our part." Jar Jar just walked away after that. When all the Gungans cleared, they reached the hall connecting to the throne room where there were no more Gungans, but there was Saneena with a lightsaber in her hand doing Jedi tricks fighting a whole bunch droids down into pieces. Then at least ten came at her and with a wave of her hand, they fell down. But she was not alone. An older woman, at least 26 years of age was fighting with a lightsaber as well. The other handmaidens were in a corner squealing.  
  
"Get into the throne room!" yelled the older lady. Amidala yelled out to her, "Jizania! Do you have Nute?"  
  
"He's in the throne room, come on!" Jizania replied.  
  
"Your majesty! You have come back to the planet! I suggest that all of you get prepared for more droids to knock down your door and attack." Said Nute.  
  
And he was right, but since there were six Jedi in total, all the droids were destroyed.  
  
"Six Jedi together! I did not expect this!"said Nute, "But there will be more droids coming! You will not be able to take on thousands of droids at once."  
  
"That's why I already sent the pilots to destroy your control ship. They know its weak spot now, the inside." Saneena said coldly.  
  
Then, a transmission came in saying that the control ship has been destroyed. Everybody cheered with excitement and waited for the Republic to come.  
  
Nute is to stay in Sejra for the rest of his life. Everyone had a great celebration in Naboo, except for two certain people who were not very happy. Ben held Saneena's hand as they talked about what was going to happen.  
  
"So you're going back to Tatooine?" Saneena asked.  
  
"Yeah. Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know. With my master. Or maybe I'll go to Coruscant."  
  
"You get a choice?"  
  
"No, my master wants me to go with her or train more."  
  
"I don't know where I would go to, I always depended on Seki-Dai to take me everywhere. I never thought about where I wanted to go."  
  
"Maybe you should start following your heart."  
  
"I don't know how…"  
  
"Yes you do, you will know how when the time comes. I have to go. Jizania wants to leave in a few minutes."  
  
So Saneena started to run off.  
  
"Wait Saneena!"  
  
"I'm no longer Saneena, but someone who will listen to her heart for once!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!!!"  
  
"And I never saw him again."  
  
"Did you ever tell him how you feel Auntie Saneena?"  
  
"No. I wish I had though."  
  
"Do you think you will ever see him again?"  
  
"I'm getting old, my time is up. But I do think I will see him again, where the heavens lie, over the seas of paradise."  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
"What do you think? A little niece like you should be in bed now."  
  
"Good night Auntie Saneena."  
  
"Good night."  
  
And those were the last words she ever spoke. 


	2. Epilogue

That night, sound asleep in her bed, Saneena passed away. She found herself in the heavens, and in front of her, were her old friends, Anakin with Amidala in his arms, Obi-Wan standing beside an older man believed to be Qui-Gon Jinn, Seki-Dai, Dunrulli, Jasina, Jizania, and most importantly, Ben. She ran into his arms, hugging him and crying. And then she whispered into his ear, "I love you too."  
  
And then she sealed those words with a kiss,  
  
A Kiss of Hope,  
  
A Kiss of Truth,  
  
A Kiss of their Love. 


End file.
